C+VG Issue 19
May 1983 issue which cost 75p. Games News Page 16 *Now young blades go for it!: Swordfight at Midnight by Firefly Software for the Spectrum. *Automata's greatest 1k hits!: Best Possible Taste by Automata for the ZX81 *You'll go ape over Kong...: Crazy Kong and Fantazia from Interceptor Micro's for the VIC-20 *Fast food for hungry maze fans: Gobblers and Goblins from Allrian Software for the Atari 400/800 *Attack of the mutant what?: Attack of the Mutant Camels from Llamasoft for the C64. Page 17 *Sticking with the winners: Donkey Kong & Qix from Atari and Airstrike 2 & Venus Voyager 2 from English Software for the Atari 400/800 *Things that go bump in the maze!: Monsters in Hell from Softek for the Spectrum *Get your teeth into this one!: Molar Maul for the Spectrum and Frantic for the VIC-20 from Imagine. *Flight of fancy in the stars: Starship Command and Snooker from Acornsoft for the BBC Micro. *Classics for the Oric owner...: Awari and Othello from Kenema Associates for the Oric. Page 18 *Out come the fishy freaks!: Save the Seven Seas, Major League Hockey and Orc Attack for the Atari 400/800, Submarine Commander and River Rescue for the TI99/4a, and Mutant Herd and Fourth Encounter for the VIC-20 from Thorn EMI. *The flying fortress comes home!: Astro Chase and Zaxxon for the Atari 400/800 *Take to the air for a tutorial: Map of the UK from Kuma Computers for the Spectrum. *Rooms of doom for adventurers: Tombs of Karnak from Solo Software for the Sharp MZ-80k *Enter the world of the crystal: The Dark Crystal from Sierra On-Line for the Apple II and Atari 400/800. Video Screen Page 20 *Hot time in the old castle: Dragonfire from Imagic for the Atari 2600 *Look for the Grond: Vanguard from Atari for the Atari 2600 *Bombers go off with a bang!: Assault from Bomb and Astrowar and Space Robot from Dimax for the Atari 2600 Page 21 *Swinging time in the jungle: Pitfall and Stampede from Activision for the Intellivision. *Pretty tough or just pretty?: Phoenix vs Demon Attack on the Atari 2600 *Hybrid for video and micro fans: Creatavision Arcade Action Page 30 *Stay cool and beat the sting: Tips for Pengo *What's bugging you now - more insects!: Millipede Page 31 *Flights of fantasy: Time Pilot *Packing a punch!: Popeye Adventure Adventure - Keith Campbell - 1 page (82) *Secrets of the spies: Programming tips *The magic of Frobozz...: Zork I for the Atari 400/800, TRS-80 and PDP-11 Features Hire and Fire! - Eugene Lacey - 1 page (85) :Blowing up video aliens is great fun - but it can cost a bomb to save the universe! With the best new games retailing at anything up to £30 Computer and Video Games decided to lake a look at a cheaper way of playing video games. And we found that Ihe key to cost cutting may be found at your local video hire shops, where among the films you may find video cartridges available for rent. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbox - 2 pages (7,9) Competition - 2 pages (24-25) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) The Bugs - 1 page (29) Graphics: Talk to me in 3D - Garry Marshall - 1 page (75) Puzzling - 2 pages (88-89) Reversi - John Ball - 1 page (91) Warpath: Part Five - Ron Potkin - 2 pages (92-93) The Seventh Empire - ½ page (95) Machine Code - Ted Ball - 3 pages (100-101,103) Reviews Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Type-Ins Formula One (Atom) - 3 pages (32-33,35) Ski-ing (TI99/4a) - 2 pages (38-39) Numberpatch (PET) - 2 pages (40-41) Dodgems (ZX81) - 3 pages (42-44) Dr. Vic (VIC-20) - 2 pages (48-49) Tank Battle (BBC) - 3 pages (50-51,53) Mad Max (Sharp MZ-80k) - 3 pages (56-57,59) Grow Worm (Atari 400/800) - 2 pages (64-65) Canyon Lander (Spectrum) - 2 pages (68-69) Ghost's Revenge (Dragon) - 2 pages (72-73) Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Clare Edgeley Art Editor :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Garry Marshall, Keith Campbell, Trevor Truran, John Ball, Ted Ball External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews